Stay
by annieyeeamv
Summary: After leaving the Shiba mansion, he came back because of her and promised he'll never leave again. TakeruxKotoha


**Yeah~ I finally finished this story. I hope you'll like it .**

The Shinkengers have found out that Takeru was a kagemusha for Shiba Kaoru, the real shinken red. That day , Takeru left the mansion when no one notice . When the Ryunosuke and the others found out that his gone, they decided to go out to find him . Just they making their way out the mansion, the Gedoushu sensor rang which means that they have no choice but to follow the Hime-sama and to the battle field. Days passed, the amount of Gedoushu keep increasing , the Shinkengers keep battle with them.

One night, Kotoha was playing her flute in the garden . She did not notice that someone was hiding in the shadow of a tree on the hill watching her play.

"Kotoha," a voice spoken, Kotoha turned to see it was Mako in her pajamas, is making her way towards her. "It's mid-night now, you should get some sleep now" She said as she sat next to Kotoha.

"I know , but I don't want to sleep now , I can't." Kotoha replied. Mako knows the reason because shes' too.

"I understand why, I'm confused with this too. But I'm sure things will be good soon." Mako said as she trying to comfort her friend.

"Tono-sama is a nice person I know. To care a destiny like this must be a pain for him. I really wish that I could do something to help him because Tono-sama is tono-sama."

"Yes, even though Takeru was told that hes' only a kagemusha, but to us , hes' not just a lord to us, hes' our friend. I'm sure Ryunosuke and the others agreed on this too, that's why we all get worry about him after we found out hes' gone ." Once Mako finished her sentence, the two girls silenced but it didn't last to long, soon Kotoha started first by telling that she's fine and promised that she'll go to bed later .Mako knows that she wants to be alone for now, so she nodded and after good nights, she went back to her room.

**Kotoha POV**

Right after Mako-chan left , I keep questing myself. Why does Tono-sama needs to leave without telling us ? Can I do something to help? Even I couldn't help him to solve his problem , at least I could make him feel better, could I? I looked up to the moon, wishing that Tono-sama could know that we're all worry about him , we miss him. As Mako-chan said, you're not just a lord to us , you're our friend. After you left the mansion , I don't know why I feel there's emptiness in my hear. I'm thinking him just a friend or else? In fact , I always have a strange feeling when I was with him. I shouldn't think to much for now, maybe things will be good tomorrow...

When I stood up and about to turn to make my way to my room , I heard something so I turned to see where's the sound coming from. As I look around the area, I saw a person behind the tree on the hill ,was about to leave , even though the dark has covered his look, but I could recognize his figure. "Wait! Please don't go!" , he heard me but then quickly ran away . I didn't mind that I'm still in my pajamas and just go after him.

**Normal**

As Kotoha chased him to the park , she lost his track. Kotoha looked around the place as she was calling him. After sometimes , she still can't find him. "Maybe Tono-sama is already gone. If I could ran faster , I might still can catch up with him... I should go back now, if the others found out that I'm not there , they'll be worrying about me." Kotoha sighed as she turn to leave, but at just she turn to the way where she came from , she trip over a stone and fall on to the ground. "Itai~" She cried softly . "Kotoha!" someone called her name, she turn to see it was Takeru running towards her ." Are you okay?" He asked in worries. He found out that Kotoha has twisted her ankle. "You're hurt, I take you back right a way." Without her answers, he picked her up and carried her back to the mansion.

As they were in front of the gate, he put her down. "I wanted to carry you into there too , but I can't . I'm not a samurai , I can't go into there." He said as he feeling that he's going to regret for this. "Wait! Don't go , we need you." Kotoha grabbed on to Takeru's arm , hoing he won't leave her like this again . "Tono-sama, we need you . Please don't go." She repeated again . "Demo, I'm not you Tono-sama anymore, in fact, I'm just a kagemusha. There's no need for a person like me and..."

"She's right , Takeru." Kaoru said as she making her way to them. They both were shocked to see hime-sama was here. "I heard Kotoha when I'm in my room, so I came out to see what's happened , as I came out to the garden , Kotoha was already going after you. I know you two might return so I was waiting for you . Anyway, the most important is, Kotoha's right . We still need your help to defeat Dokoku. "

"But I'm just a Kagemusha." Takeru said , but Kaoru ignored as she ask him she wants to talk to him and ordered the Kuroku to help Kotoha with her injures .

On the next day morning , Kaoru announced that she's now Takeru's adopted mother and the 19th head of the Shiba clan, everyone are happy about that and bowed to him.

On that day's afternoon , Takeru when to Kotoha's room . He knocked the door , but there's no one answered , it seems she's not in her room. Just then, a Kuroko walked pass . " Have seen Kotoha?" He asked , the Kuroko tell him that Kotoha was in the garden .

As soon Takeru made it to the garden, he saw Kotoha was playing her flute. He went up to her and seems she felt his pleasant , she turned around . As she turn to see Takeru was already standing next to her, she quickly stand up and bowed to him. He thanked her for telling him to stay, if was not her , he will not come back.

"Eh?" Kotoha blinked as she don't understand what he means. Takeru put his arms around her and pull her closer to him , Kotoha feels her chicks was blushing.

"That day I left the mansion, I want not to come back anymore, but I can't. Because I can't left you behind ." He paused to see her expression , and then he continues " I keep thinking about you , and so as the others, but mostly you. I wanted to know how you doing those days, worrying that you made get hurt . I came back just to make sure you're fine. Thinking of you might not notice me back then , but you did and you brought me back. That night , mother had talked to me. I start to notice that I've been a coward , but now I won't ."

Takeru rested his head on hers , letting her know that he wont' escape anymore and also his feelings for her. "Tono-sama, is the mean you never leave anymore? You'll stay?" Kotoha asked. "Yes , I'll stay and I'll never leaving here and you, I promise , and I promise I'll protect you . Kotoha, will you stay here , stay right by my side?" Kotoha nodded and a rested her head on his chest.


End file.
